<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To the Moon and Back by acupforslytherin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25524508">To the Moon and Back</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/acupforslytherin/pseuds/acupforslytherin'>acupforslytherin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bedtime, Drabble, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Fluff, M/M, storybook</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:33:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25524508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/acupforslytherin/pseuds/acupforslytherin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Guess how much I love you</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To the Moon and Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/p1013/gifts">p1013</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The prompt for July 2020 was "Storybook" in 131 words. Thank you to Jen who organized this month's amazing challange all by herself. I loved the prompt a lot!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Guess how much I love you.”</p>
<p>Draco laughed, slipping under their blanket. “You’re too big to be the Little Nutbrown Hare.”</p>
<p>“And Teddy is too old for storybooks now.” Harry shifted closer. “Humor me?”</p>
<p>Tilting his head in feigned thought, Draco said, “to the moon and back?”</p>
<p>“Wrong." Harry grinned. “Right up to your constellation and back.”</p>
<p>“That’s very far,” Draco smiled, indulgent and fond. “But I’m afraid you have to be more specific. There are many stars in the Draco constellation, each has a vastly different distance from Earth. So, did you mean—”</p>
<p>“Shut up,” Harry groaned. “I was trying to be romantic. Nobody asked for your astronomy lecture.”</p>
<p>Quietly, Draco laughed again. “And I love you to Icarus and back. Not that you know how far it is anyway.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>